Sammy Keyes & The New Girl
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: A new Sammy Keyes plot, is there a new love interest for Casey? If you love If you love Cammy, read on. If you love Casey, but hate Sammy, If you think that Billy and Holly should be together, read on but they won't come until later on into the plot.
1. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** Okay, so maybe I don't own the brilliant Sammy Keyes series, that belongs to the also brilliant Wendy Van Draanen. Kudos Wendy.

Chapter One -- New Friends

"Sammy!!! I can't belive you're not totally excited! It's Grade 8! It's like a right of passage, you need grade 8, you want Grade 8! It's going to be awesome!"

"Marissa, Grade 8 is going to be just like Grade 7, with more work," I stated.

"Whatever Sammy," Marissa pouted.

We walked up to the stairs to William Rose Junior High, and sat down, we we super early. Only one other person was there, a new girl, who was on her phone.

"Whatever, stay there, no one down here cares, stay as long as you need. Bye bye, Sky High," the girl said, into her phone.

The new girl had red hair, not from a bottle, like Heathers, but natural, like orange-y, brown-y, redd-y hair. She was really pretty. She was wearing a shirt thas said '**New York City**' in big letters.

"You're new here?" Marissa asked her.

"Me?" she said, pointing to herself, "Yeah I am."

"Where are you from?"

Heather and her cronies, Tenille snd Monet, and bumped into the new girl.

"Watch where your going!" she screamed, she blushed and pointed to her shirt "New York City"

Just then Heather walked back up to her, "_You, _can't talk to me like that."

She just laughed "If I were you, I wouldn't be talking to me like that beause, I, could smear that face paint all over the walls of that school right there. Trust me I don't play."

Heather was shocked and dumbfounded, she just scoffed and walked away mumbling.

"Hey, was she bothering you?" a familiar voice spoke over my shoulder.

"Me? Well yeah, thanks, but I don't really need your concern."

"Well, I would think I could help, she's my sister," Casey Acosta said.

"Oh, but still I'm okay."

"Did you just move here?" Casey asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, I did. I'm living in Sisquane now."

"Oh! I thought it was you. Your're in 2845, right, I live like next door."

She gasped "Oh!! You're, like, that creepy stalker boy who was staring? Oh, wait did I just say that out loud? Sorry." she laughed.

"No problem, but I'd better be getting off to school now."

"You don't go here?"

"Hate to break it to ya," Heather said "But he goes to the HIGH SCHOOL, narc."

"How am I a narc, you don't even know me! So shut the hell up. Dejesus Cristo."

"What?"

"Would you like me to spell it out for you? J-E-S-U-S C-H-R-I-S-T, but anyway, whay are you talking to me. I mean, i don't know you, and I already hate you, isn't that weird, or does this just happen often?" Heather stormed into the building, raging.


	2. The Harley

Disclaimer: No time to write one, se afore mentioned.

After school, Marissa and I decided to catch up with the new girl, (who's name we still don't know yet), and invite her to Juicers. She was putting on a motorcycle helmet when we caught up to her.

"You have a motorcycle?" Marissa asked.

"Yes," she eyed Marissa then looked at me, "Why, you wanna ride?"

Uhh... Maybe later..." grams would kill me if she knew that I was on a Harley (A/N remember in Art of Deception???)

"So, you wanna go to Juicers, with us and some of our friends, like, Casey, from this morning?"

"Oh, okay, but what about Brendan?"

"Who? Is that like, your little brother or something? Do you have to watch him or something?" Marissa asked.

"No, he's the Harley, but if your walking, I can't just tug him along, and I can't leave him here."

"Sammy has her skateboard and I can ride with you," Marissa asked "If that's okay."

The new girl brightened "Okay, I have an extra helmet in my locker, I'll be right back. Watch Brendan, okay?" and she ran back inside the school.

"Sammy..." Marissa asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's her name?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*

When she came back outside, Marissa was doing the McKenzie dance. The new girl walked up to us and she tossed a bright yellow helmet to Marissa. Then she laughed and said, "I'm such a biker," as she shrugged on the leather jacket that she brought out with her.

"I don't think we've been properly acquainted, I'm Marissa,"

"I'm Sammy"

"I know this sounds lame but my honest-to-God name is Harley, like the bike."

"That's so cool," Marissa said.

"Well, lets go."

"It's not as scary as it looks. And, if it makes you fell any better, I'll go really slowly. Ok?"

"Alright, slow. But do you know where the High School is?"

"Yeah. When ever I move to a new town, first I find the mall, then where the hot older boys hang." she laughed "We'll meet you there Sammy," then Harley peeled out zooming down the road, burning rubber.


	3. Authors Note

A/N- OverCoatsCanesAndTopHats here, just a quick authors note. Im sorry Lollipop3002 if you've been, like, offened by that comment about Casey being a creepy stalker. Harley did not literally mean that. She means that she saw him watching her move in like any normal person. He was not literally STALKING her. He was just watching her, like sometimes when someone moves into a new house people watch to see what the have and who they are. And just to be clear HE WAS NOT STALKING HER!!!

On a lighter note, I'll put in another chapter by Monday, it will have Billy, Holly, Nick, Casey, Sammy and Harley. And If your good, I'll mention The Biker Santas from you know where, from Sammy Keyes and the Runaway Elf.


	4. Stuff Happens

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sammy Keyes, [Insert joke here]

Chapter 3 --- Stuff Happens

**A/N - **Sorry about the title, nothing happens in this chapter!!! But read it anyway.

**Casey's POV**

Billy, (who had skipped last period to get here early) Danny, and Nick all with me, outside of Santa Martina High. We were waiting for Sammy, Marissa (or should I say, the reason Danny was here) and that new girl, who's name I still don't know.

"What's that?" I asked, as a huge cloud of dust (more or less) was coming up from the street.

"THE BIKER SANTAS! THE BIKER SANTAS! THEY'RE EARLY!!!" Billy yelled, jumping up and down, like a five year old.

"Dude, it's September," Danny said, bored out of his mind.

"I _know_, that's why I said _they're early._ Duh."

"Seriously, who _is _that?" I asked.

Suddenly the cloud of dust stopped in front of us and out pops;

"Marissa?" Danny asked, jumping to her rescue.

"You suck!! You said slow. That was NOT SLOW!!!" dispite her yelling, Marissa was smiling.

"Yeah, I know" an unrecignizable voice "But, that was incredibly fun, right... You know you loved it."

"Who _is _that?" Danny asked irritably.

A girl stepped off the bike, and pulled off her helmet. It was the new girl.

Without greeting anyone, she said "Sammy get here yet? heard the girl _books _on the board."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Has Sammy got here yet. It has been told to me that she moves really fast on her skateboard. Capice?"

I laughed, stifling the laughter, because Nick was glaring at us.

"I'm Harley," she said, "Harley Hennesey."

"I'm Nick, that's Billy, Danny and Casey. Hi."

Everyone else greeted each other. Then, two girls on skateboards rode up, and added to our posse. It was Sammy and Holly.

"Hi, Billy," Holly said waving seductivly (more or less)

"Hi Holly." Billy said losing his funny air and acting, well you know... _Sexier._

"Hey, sorry we took so long, I saw Holly and invited her. Harley, this is Holly, one of our best friends, Holls, this is harley, the one I was telling you about."

"Hi," Holly said.

"Hi, Holly, I'm Harley," she smiled, "Now, I'm getting bored. To Juices, or whatever it's called. On ward and upward."

"Up?" Danny sneered.

"Stairs," she challenged.

---------------------------------

**A/N - **Hey, all 5 of my readers, how are you guys? Sorry Sheela, I was being sort bitch-y. I did indeed include the biker santas, so that means you all were good, and you get a virtual pickle. Did you know that pickles are just cucumbers in disguise? Anyway, read and rewiew guys. I _LOVE_ you all. Thanks. Did you see that awakard moment about Billy becoming... _Sexier_. Uugh, talk about an awkward moment between friends.

~OverCoatsCanesAndTopHats

Peace and Peas


	5. Juicers

**A/N: **Hello peeps. Guys listen up, if you don't like what I'm writing, then please, don't read it. Unless you are being physically forced to read it, don't because I people like obsessed and lollipops3002 and they are really bothering me. Not _just _because you bitches are leaving reviews are stupid like anyone is asking you to, because you are pretending like you are awesome people like Megeth *puts a protective arm around Megeth* you are just hating because you are not as awesome as us. So you can go and kick rocks and catch bricks, unless you like my story then this doesn't apply to you, so READ ON!!

**Casey's POV**

"How much fun are motorcycles?" Harley asked Marissa.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." She answered.

"Pfft, pretty cool? They're _effing _awesome!!" she said, leaning back in her chair, sipping her vanilla bean smoothie. "Any of you saps ever been on one?"

"Saps?" Danny asked.

"Must you question every word I say? Dejesus!!"

I laughed, "What does that even mean?!"

"Dejesus?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Jesus, or Dejesus Cristo means Jesus Christ. It's Spanish, but also Italian."

"Cool, I've always wanted to learn another language."

She bit her lip, looking seductive, "I'll teach you sometime."

Marissa cut in, "You speak Spanish?"

"A little," she said, and then smiled a dazzling smile at me, Marissa scowled.

If I knew any better, I'd say she was flirting.

"What?" she said to Marissa, sounding like a scolded child.

Marissa, hearing her voice, stopped. "Nothing."

"Sorry. Hold on one second, I'm vibing." Then she got up and walked to a corner of the café.

"Seriously, what the hell does that even mean? Why does she talk like that?!" Danny laughed.

"Hey!" Sammy said, hitting Danny on the arm "Don't slam on her behind her back, that's so mean!"

"Hey," Sammy who was sitting next to me, "Aren't Billy and Holly being sort of quiet?" she smirked.

"Yeah, I bet he totally has the hots for her. Wouldn't be surprising, haven't you ever seen him drooling over her?"

She nearly fell out of her chair when I said that. As if to prove my theory, Billy and Holly stood up.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head on out," Billy said, Holly blushed.

"Bye guys, have fun!" Marissa sung.

"Shut up!" Holly whisper-screamed as she walked past Marissa.

"Bye," the rest of us said.

"Where's Harley gone?" Sammy asked, looking around.

"Maybe Heathers got her!" Nick said.

Marissa huffed.

Just then, Harley walked over, trying to hide her tear-stained face.

"I-I-I have to go… Umm… My sisters just got back home. I- I've got to go back home and take care of them now. A-and watch themand some crap like that!"

"Are you alright?" Marissa asked.

That just seemed to make her cry harder. "Casey?" she asked, sitting down, her head in her hands. I was shocked, she's practically only said three sentences to me the entire time I've known her. What could she want?

" Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Are there any buses or trains that go by our houses?"

"Uhh… Not straight, but you coul-"

"But wait, what about Brendan?" Marissa asked.

Danny leanedcloser to Marissa, "Who's Brendan?"

"My bike, but I'd probably crash." She was still crying.

"What about a taxi?" Sammy offered.

"Yeah," I said, "But that would cost a-"

"I don't care, I just got to get home!" Harley bawled.

"Uhh… Do you want me to go with you?"

"I guess, if you want to."


	6. Taxi Cab Yellow Car

Disclamer: Listen up and listen good. **I AM NOT THE OWNER OF SAMMY KEYES!!! ***Goes off and sulks in a corner*

Chapter 5 --Taxi Cab (Yellow Car)--

{Just before I start, I am a New York Kid, what color are cabs in California? I have absolutly no clue. First one to review, gets an invisible boatmoblie! ()First one to tell me where thoes are from, gets a real invisible boat mobile. :) }

Okay Houston, we have a problem. I lost the pages for this chapter, so I'm just gonna wing it. Please, bear with me.

And, while I'm still talking, (or typing) from now on, this story will be in Casey's POV like someone reviewed for me to do. I don't know right now, so I'll give them a virtual hug when I find out. It can be in someone else's POV, but only if it says so. If not, it's Casey's. Okee Dokee, I'm gonna virtually shut up and get on with the story.

--

After I (and only I) said goodbye to the gang, we left.

"Are you ok?" I asked, sympathetically.

"Fine, damn it!" I'm pretty sure I already said that. Good job keeping up." (A/N not in the story, but between the lines)

I just grumbled, "You're being pretty annoying, considering everyone was being so nice to you, when we left." I tried hard to keep my voice level, and not sounding incredibly mad. I don't get mad easily, but she was getting on my last nerve.

She clenched her jaw and flipped her hair back. She was being a real prick.

"I never asked any one to try and understand me. I personally don't give a rat's ass what you all think of me. And I didn't ask to come here with you all, Marissa practically begged me to come, so don't pretend that I wanted to be there with people that I don't know and I don't like," you can here the accent that she had when she would speak Spanish with, like she was going to lecture me in Spanish, "So don't pretend like I want to be here and like I asked for this all to happen. I hate it, and I hate her!"

"Who's her?" I asked as she blew past me, out of the mall.

--

"TAXI!" she screamed, putting her hand out into the street. And, she was crying again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm FINE," she said, shrugging me away.

After only a few minutes, a taxi pulled up in front of us.

"Finally," she muttered.

"What's you damage! You're really starting to piss me off!" I yelled.

"'Are you getting angry? So good get angry!"

I knew where that was from; "That's from a musical, isn't it?" I smiled, but only for a second.

She let out a shallow laugh, "I'm not sure whether to be shocked or horrified," she said, smirking.

"Malcom in the Middle. Gotta make it harder if you're gonna get it past me." I laughed "And anyway, I do a lot of plays I'm an actor."

"That's awesome," she smiled, like she could relate, "But I've had my fair share, and some other people's share of actors." She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, 'her' is my mom. Or Heather as I call her, because she's been less of a mother than any father has been. She's a total bitch."

That shocked me "I'm not too fond of my mother, either, but she's no _bitch"_

"Dollface, if you ever have the misfortune of meeting the WONDERFUL Heather Hennesey, while she's not putting on an act of course, you'll see what I mean." She flipped her hair again.

"Whatever, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"No, my family's pretty screwed up too. My parents are divorced, my sisters a psycho who's goal in life is to kill Sammy, and my father is dating the girl I like's mother. Top that," I laughed.

And she did, with flying colors.

"Well," she started, "My father was killed by a Mac truck when I was 9, my mom is a big time celebrity, who pays absolutely no attention to her 3 kids, who's names all start with the letter H, in honor of her. And to top it off, she sent us into this house next door to you, (well, there's nothing wrong with that), while she's in Tokyo, shpooting a movie, and won't see us for another 6 months, where in I get to take care or, with the help of some maids, my little sisters, who hate me. They hate me because they think our mom hates me enough to stay in Tokyo, where they can't see her. And she won't let me get my own house, with out them. Whereas they both get what they want." She sighed "I win."

------------------------

Ok, I'll update soon, and not as long as it took to update this chapter. And, whoever gets that quote from the musical, gets 2 invisible boat moblies!! Oh yeah, and if your still reading obsessed, sorry for being so Heather-ish. No one wants to be a Heather Acosta, so just saying I'm not like that.

Peace and Peas,

the Last Airbender

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

CLICK ON THE GREEN BUTTON, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO

REVIEW!!!!


	7. Her House Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, stop making me think about it!!!

--Her House--Part I

Since our conversation about broken homes, the only other things we said on our long cab ride home were;

It's raiming outside. It's gonna be cold."

"No just wet. It's California, not New York."

and

"Whatever."

Then, she decided to rest her head on my shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" she said, looking up at me with these big, brown, hopeful eyes.

I couldn't say no to her, "Nah, it's alright."

"Thanks," she said, pushing her hair back.

I couldn't really tell, but I'm pretty sure that she fell asleep on my shoulder.

----

"Hey, Harley, we're here," I said, shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, did I fall asleep on your shoulder?" she blushed.

"It's no big deal."

She got out of the passenger seat and went around to the front.

"How much?" she asked.

"$57."

"One minute, I don't have cash with me. I'll get some from inside, I'll be right back."

"That's a lot," I whispered.

She shrugged, "My mom's rich, it's really okay."

I shrugged, that price is ridiculous.

-----

"Ok Casey, do you wanna come inside for a bit? We could do, like, anything. There's tons to do in there," she said when she came out, with a wad of cash.

"Here, dude, 65. Have a blast." and the man sped out.

"I guess, that'll be fun. Can I just out some stuff in my house first, ok."

"Well, actually, I sort of lied to everyone, my sisters aren't here right now, actually, I don't think anyone is really." she shrugged, then, she saw my face and laughed, not mean laughing, just, like, 'aww that's so cute, you're all nervous'.

"Aww, that's so cute, you're all nervous! It's okay, I don't bite," she smiled, "I'll leave the door open, just come in when you're ready, I'll be in the kitchen, just go all the way down, right before the last room is our giant kitchen. 'K?"

"Yeah. Alright."

**A/N- **Hey Dollfaces! So, this chapter is going to be in like, mini-chapters. So, someone asked me what this has to do with Aang from Avatar? Well, that's just my pen name. Sammy may or may not just check up on Casey. Maybe, if you all are good. Maybe. Heather will most likely be mentioned in the next chapter. And she may be there with her family. I don't know, I'm just the writer. Oh, wait.


	8. Her House Part 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Sammy Keyes, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction?

--Her House- Part 2—

"Hey, DAD?" I yelled when I got back into the house.

No answer. So, I left a note;

DAD,

Next door with my friend,

Just hanging out,

Call me if you need me to come home,

Or ring the bell there.

Casey

So, I plopped my book bag on the floor in my room, and walked back into Harley's house.

"So, Case," she said, as I walked in, "What do you want to do?"

She was sitting on the counter, in a different top (not that I was checking but…), black with silver swirls.

"Uh… I don't know, whatever you want to do I guess," I shrugged.

"Aww… you're no fun. I'm so indecisive," she was eating a sandwich, a dark brown and white; something was spilling from the whole wheat bread.

"What the hell are you eating?" I asked, sort of grossed out.

"Nutella and Fluff," she said proudly.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nutella is this awesome Italian chocolate hazelnut spread, and well, you know what Fluff is right, marshmallow spread?"

"Yeah, that sounds gross."

She took a huge bite out of her sandwich and waved it in my face, "Who cares what it sounds like, it tastes like heaven! Taste it! Taste it!" She shook it in front of my face.

"If I taste it, will you shut the hell up?"

She looked smug and self satisfied, "Yes, yes I will."

I grimaced as I took a bite out of her sandwich. Oddly it was pretty good.

"Not bad, but if you think that was good then you've never tasted macaroni and salsa. Am I right?"

She made a face, "Um… Eww."

"No, un-eww." I smiled.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure that I'm right, I always am," she said, sliding off the counter.

"Sure, I you say so," I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"Seriously, what do you want to do?" she said, tossing the rest of her sandwich into the garbage.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

**A/N –**Okay, well we're going to take a little break from Harley and Casey for a while and peek in on Heather. I know what you're thinking eww, no one wants to read about Heather, but if you remember what I said in my last authors note, you'll know why. For those of you too lazy to go back and check, and look, I said that Heather and her family would be mentioned so shut up and deal!

(Obvi) Heather POV

"Dad!" I yelled from the kitchen, "Is Casey here?" (A/N- Yeah, yeah I know that this chapter is pretty direct about how they find Casey and Harley, oh well I really don't feel like making a story line for Heather because I don't like her.)

"What?" he yelled back, walking down the stairs from his room, into the living room where I was sitting.

"Why do you need your brother?" he asked.

"I just want to know, I like knowing what's happening," I glared.

"I don't know." He walked back upstairs, and I followed, knowing he was going to Casey's room.

"He's not in there," he said, going into the kitchen. He stopped in front of the kitchen.

"He's next door, hanging out with that new kid. Do you want to speak to him, I'll call him."

"No, I don't care enough to call him." So, I plopped back down onto the couch and continued to watch TV, like nothing happened.

**A/N **– Don't we all just hate Heather? She's über annoying. Please tell me if you think that that little Heather moment (they'll actually check up on Casey) was like her. Flames will even be accepted for that little portion, (I don't really like it either.)

(Back to) Casey's POV

"I love this movie." I said as Harley put Dan In Real Life into the DVD player.

"Really? This is my favorite movie. No one I ever hang out with has ever heard of it."

"I know me too."

The phone started to ring, so she jumped up, slipping in her socks and fell but sprinted once she got up.

"'Yello!" she said, cheerily, as she picked up the floor, as if she had not just fell.

She nodded a few times, always saying yes right afterwards, because, well, you know why.

"Alright, see you later alligator," she said before she hung up, then she turned to me.

"Who was that?" I said, she wasn't looking a bit happy.

"Marissa, she wants to have a sleepover."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Have fun."

"You know Casey," she sung, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, "It'll suck a lot less if you're there!"

She pounced back onto the couch and got really close, "Please, please, please!"

"NO, no, a thousand times, no," I said, moving over.

"It won't just be you and a bunch of girls! We'll have, like, a co-ed sleepover! It'll be so much fun!"

"No one's parents are going to let them do that."

She smiled and stood up, "That's what so cute about you, you're so naïve. You don't have to tell them that it's co-ed."

"I'm pretty sure that parents will find out."

"Whatever, _you_ don't have to come. I'll just tell Marissa to tell a bunch of her friends and they'll most likely tell their friends. Slumber parties are always bitchin'."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that this wouldn't end well.


	9. Her House Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes. Sheesh.

--Her House Part 3/3--

**A/N- This next part is not an authors note, it's Casey's thought, (sort of cheesy, but adorable.)**

Let me tell you something about Harley Hennensey, she has the type of smile that makes you think that you are a superhero. The kind of smile that makes WWE wrestlers want to cry with happiness and want to stroke bunny-rabbits while holding their teddy bears. That's the kind of power she has on all man-kind.

A/N – How cute! I thought that up all by myself, while I was washing the dishes, weird huh?

She started hopping around all excitedly, "Oh my god Casey! This is going to be so awesome!"

"Calm down," I said, "How are you going to plan a party, in, when did you say Marissa was going to be here?"

"Like, a couple of hours, why?" she was being very distracting, dancing around the room to Campus by Vampire Weekend, "Casey, have you forgotten that I'm a rich kid, we can do anything."

I walked into the den, where Harley was yelling on her phone.

"Listen Geoff!" **(A/N pronounced Jeff)** "You and I both know that you can feed hundreds of people in like, 2 days. You and I both know that you can feed like, 10 kids in like 2 hours, so, stop BS-ing around and let me talk to my duckie!" she turned around and saw me, "Oh, scratch that, just tell him to come and stay over with us. Bye bye Geoff!" she hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked as I stepped into the room.

She smiled, "Geoff, my chef."

"Who's your 'duckie'?"

She positivly glared at me, "No one," she grabbed my arm, "C'mon," she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

She started to check things of and imaginary list, "Okay, food, check. Space? I know, I've only been in the second house once, to decorate my second room! We can use that!"

"Second house?"

"We bought the house behind us, then we attached it to this one. Yeah, our second house," she smiled, "Okay, so there are like 22 rooms in all, bathrooms and kitchens and stuff included, is that, like, enough?"

"Umm, yeah, that'll be enough!"

"Oh wait, my phone," she said and ran to get it (she fell again). It was in her coat pocket, which was by the door, where she dropped her coat.

"Hey, Duckie!" she glowed, as she waved me out, saying, "If anyone comes, just let them in, okay?"

I couldn't help but find out who 'Duckie' was. I could hear her pretty well through the door** (A/N sorry, I'm sort of mixing Casey with Sammy a bit!)**

"Hi, Sebastian, we haven't talked since I moved in here!"

I (obviously) couldn't hear what he was saying. All I could hear was her giggling.

Then, the doorbell rang.

**A/N - **Do you want to hear Harley's conversation? Well, you can't. But Sebastian will be mentioned in the next chapter.

(HAHA I've changed my pen name again, now it's NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS)


	10. Slumber Party Secrets

**A/N - **Aww! Hugs and kisses to all of you! You're all so sweet! I personally love that chapter as well, so, who is this mystery boy, Sebastian??? And, you're all sooooooooo sweet!!!!

--Slumber Party Secrets--

"Hey," I said to Sammy and Marissa.

"Hi, Casey!" Marissa said, pushing past me, peering into the house, "That's what I thought, definitely not as nice as mine."

"I'll be the judge of that. Hi," Harley said, walking down the stairs.

"Hey," Sammy said, more to me than to Harley.

"Hey," I said back.

"You guys want to put your stuff down?" Harley asked.

"Yeah," Sammy and Marissa said, at the same time.

Marissa rolled her stuff into the foyer.

I covered my mouth and Harley said, "Wha- What the hell is that?"

She rolled in a giant pink suit-case with what looked like a faded skid mark.

Marissa blushed, "I, I wanted to be, you know, prepared."

"For what? It's a sleepover, we're not starting a riot!" she laughed.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Whatever, umm, it's a relatively long is walk to the rooms you're staying in. Avancé."

"What?" we all said.

"Come on." She grumbled, "French for come on."

Next came in Billy and Holly, wrapped around eachother. Then, Dot came in, ushered by her brothers (or at least 2 guys that look enough like her, to be her brothers.)

"Hey, Dot," I said.

"Hey," she said oddly, "I thought that this was like a girls night in?"

"Oh-" I started.

"Yeah, it is. Casey was just being neighborly and being on official door patrol, while I was setting up! "Thanks Casey, bye!" and Harley shoved me out the door, and slammed it closed.

So, I started walking towards my house, when Harley threw the curtains back and whispered;

"Casey, go in through the back door, or hide, your pick."

I hid, not knowing where the back door was, in the bushes, pushed up against the house. Then the doorbell rung again. It was Danny and Nick.

I popped out of the bushes.

"Hey," I said, brushing the leaves out of my hair and shaking them off (and out of) my pants.

(**A/N- I could not resist the mention of Casey's pants (and inside them) **J)

"Hello Bushman," Danny said, him and Nick busting up.

"Shut up, come in." and I ushered them into the house.

"Hey kiddos," Harley said, pouring Dot a glass of root beer.

"Shut up, you're such a juvenile," Nick said.

She walked up to him, and Nick, being the tallest of all of us, towered over her. She, apparently loving a challenge, grabbed a bar stool and stood on it, so she towered over him (and all of us), and reached the celing.

"As 'juvenile' as I am," and she out air quotes around Juvenile, "And, as little as I am, I can still kick you Californian ass, so mind yours," she glared at him, and turned back to Dot, "Come on, I'll show you to your room, 'k?"

She left the three of us with our mouths open.

But I guess she couldn't resist, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

**A/N- ** How'd you guys like that chapter? Review, ok? I love making Harley so sassy and spunky! It's so much fun!!!


	11. Enter Sebastian

Disclaimer: I, of flesh and blood, do not own the awesome righteousness of the Sammy Keyes and or her series.

A/N- Hello people. I'm (as you can see) posting 2 chapters (short, mind you) at once, to keep you guys quiet.

--Enter Sebastian--

We all jumped.

"Did anyone else hear the doorbell?" Harley asked.

"Yeah," we all said regaining composure.

Billy had just told the us the scariest story about the man who died, after answering the door. And, as you probably guessed, it all started with the doorbell.

"Oh, thank God. It's probably Geoff, but" she said, standing, "Will someone come with me?"

We all chuckled and before I could stand, Holly, Dot, Sammy and, after a good yanking from Sammy, Marissa.

So, they all trapezed out of the room.

"So, Bill, what's going on with you and Holly?" Nick asked, getting straight to the point.

Billy started into this anecdote about something that was not his and Holly's situation.

After a bit of being bored out of our minds (which was a first on Billy's behalf), the girls came back in with another guys.

"Um guys, this is Sebastian Wendell, Bas, this is Nick, Danny, Casey and Billy."

"Hey," we all said.

"Sebastian is our chef, Geoff's son, we've known each other since we were little kids," Harley said, "But come down stairs 'cause there's food."

So, we all walked down stairs (we were in the attic because Billy said the story took full affect there), into the kitchen.

"This is Geoff," she said, kissing him on the cheek, "He's practically my father."

He laughed handing her a giant covered plate. Geoff was a relativly tall, middle aged man. He wore a white chef's outfit, and black sneakers. He had white hair, covered by a ball cap.

"Alright, guys, now what?" Harley said, letting Sebastian take the plate from her.

"Hey, do you guys want to eat now, or we can eat while we watch a movie of something?"

"We don't need movies, we have Billy," Dot said.

We all laughed, except for Sebastian, who had walked back into the kitchen, to his father.

"What movies do you want to watch, we have like, a zillion."

"Hey, we never got to watch Dan!" I complained.

"Another time, Jellybean." Harley said, opening a draw.

"Just pick out what you want to see, I'm gonna go help Sebastian, be right back."


	12. Authors Note 2

Hello, Peeps, this is a short little authors note. I know what you're thinking, "WHAT DID WE DO NOW?" The answer to that question is, nothing. I just want you guys to help me out a little bit (well, actually a lotta bit). I want to write a Cammy mystery story and I need your help, so, review your ideas, out PM them to me, and I'll write it!

Thanks,

Ta-Ta For Now,

NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS


	13. Movies and Marshmallows

Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, so stick that in your juice box and suck it.

I also don't own any of the movies mentioned, or the Egyptians.

**A/N- Namaste, I just want to say to New Girl In Town, Harley is just a tempermental person, like me, oen minute, she's crying her eyes out, and the next, she's throwing a party. All we (Harley & I) need to change our moods are a lolllipop and a cup of Green Tea.**

--Movies and Marshmallows--

"Did you know that marshmallows were in vented by Egyptians?" Harley said, as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth, biting off half, and taking the other half out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Dot exclaimed, grossed out like the rest of us.

"She always does that," Sebastian said, poking her in the ribs.

"So, are you guys like, dating?" Marissa asked.

"We're engaged," Harley said, non-chalantly.

We all bugged out our eyes and/or spit out what we were drinking.

"Guys, I was kidding, sheesh, I'm like, a little kid."

"Barely," Holly said.

Harley shrugged and ate the other half of her marshmallow.

"So, what are we going to watch?" she said, clapping her hand together once.

"We never decided," I voiced.

"Umm, okay," she said, looking at everyone. "Umm... Just, everyone just pick a movie that they want to watch,and Bas will pick, so, hon, you can't pick, 'k?"

"Sure," he said.

I picked Dan In Real Life, Marissa picked Twilight **(A/N - totally stole that from Sweetrubbish thanks Lola(h))**,Danny agreed with her, Billy picked Lair Lair, Nick picked Dodgeball, Dot picked The Shining (who would have thunk? such a fragile little girl had a thing for horror flicks) and Sammy picked The Usual Suspects, and Holly pick Remember The Titans.

When all the movies were laid on the ground, Harley squealed, "Oh no! I know what he's going to pick, he bought me that movie and made me watch it with him!"

We all laughed, then Sebastian said, "Mr. Grady. You were the caretaker here. I recognize ya. I saw your picture in the newspapers. You, uh, chopped your wife and daughters up into little bits. And then you blew your brains out."

"That's strange, sir. I don't have any recollection of that at all. " Dot said. They were quoting the movie.

"Aww," moaned Harley, then Dot pumped her fist in the air and high fived Sebastian.

"The Shining it is," Sebastian said, then turned to console Harley.

"Sorry, sweetie," he said, putting his arms around her, and kissing her, right on the mouth.

Billy started to wolf whistling and they (relucantly) pulled apart, and Harley blushed.

"I forgot you were all here for a moment,' Sebastian said, chuckling.

After Billy turned the light off, and the movies previews started, everyone scotted closer to someone of the opposite sex. Harley practically mounted Sebastian, seemingly scared for her life, Dot scooted towards Nick (the only one she could have, since everyone else was taken, honestly), Billy and Holly were already next to each other, and so were Marissa and Danny, and then, Sammy sat next to me.

"Hey," she said, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, it's been a very interesting party." we chuckled, but not for long, because Sebastian and Dot (the only two who actually wanted to watch the movie) shushed us. Then, Sammy leaned up against me, and put her head on my shoulder.

When the bathroom scenecame on, and he screamed "Here's JOHNNY!" all the girls screamed, (even Dot, but I still think that that was from excitment, not fear.) and Sammy burried herself into my lap, and had to be coaxed up.

"Oh my GOD!" she whispered, "I've dealt with scary things before but this movie is..." she trailed off, turning back to the movie. I looked over at Harley, who was silently crying in Sebastians lap. He was talking to her, but she wouldn't stop, so, he took her outside of the room, into the hallway.


End file.
